Lycanthropes and Vampires
by eesmobennettt
Summary: Esme and Chloe are vampires their boyfriends Zack an Andy are were-wolves - who would've thought that they could be in the same room together let alone live together...


**Esme and Chloe's Story x**

Esme's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is Andy. I have a pounding headache from the night before. I look at the clock, 11:30. I could smell eggs and bacon – what idiot cooks eggs and bacon in the middle of the night? Andy smiles at me ,

"Mornin' babe"

"I-it's mornin'?"I asked.

"Yeah. Chloe and Zack are downstairs making breakfast."

"W-why are they in o-our house?"

"They live with us. Remember?"

"Oh yeah" I said, stupidly.

"So, are you going to get dressed or do you want me to do it for you?" Andy said dirty-mindedly.

"I can manage. But can you pass me some clean underwear please babe?"

"I 'suppose"he said, while passing me some underwear. I slipped out of my slinky nightie and put it on, over the top I put on a silk dressing gown – while Andy went downstairs in just his boxers. 'CRASH!'

"Oh shit!"I exclaimed. I ran downstairs.

"Zack you idiot!" I shouted; he had dropped a plate.

"It was Andy's fault – he's the one who can't get dressed and neither can you by the looks of things" Zack said defensively. I felt my fangs start to tingle.

Andy's P.O.V.

"Leave her alone Zack!" I threatened. Just as Chloe walked in.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, babe, Andy comes down practically naked so – out of shock – I dropped a plate, and then this...slag comes down and calls me an idiot!" said Zack.

"Did you just call Esme a slag?" I asked getting angry, "Grrrrrr...You dick! At least she's not the one who goes round posing nude in magazines with a band is she?"

"Andy, calm down, come upstairs." Esme said. I followed her up to our room. As soon as she closed the door I pushed her against the wall and forced her into a kiss , she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her, I put my hands around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. We kissed for a little bit longer and then we lay there for a few minutes, holding hands and just enjoying each others company. I was laying on my back and Esme was laying on her side with one of her legs on top of me.

Chloe's P.O.V

"What the hell was he talking about?" I asked.

"I can't believe that Andy would say that!" Zack fumed.

"Zachary Steven Merrick you tell me why!" I shouted at shouldn't keep secrets but he is. Well I am but that's a more important one.

"Well...um...it...um...IT WAS ALEX'S FAULT!" Zack screamed as Alex walked in.

"No it isn't!", Said Alex, "Wait...what's my fault?"

'I wanna see your peacock-cock-cock your peacock-cock,your peacock-cock-cock your peacock'

I looked at the boys – embarrassed by my ringtone – and decided to pick up the phone, it was Jinxx.

"S'up dude?" I said in a cheerful voice.

"Well we need Andy, boss" He said suspiciously.

"Why? I'll see it in my visions anyway."

"Well, Just tell Andy to meet us"

"Fine!" I replied angrily while hanging up the phone.

"ANDY! THE GUYS CALLED, THEY WANT YOU TO MEET THEM!" I shouted up the stairs

"OKAY!" He yelled back.

"DO YOU MIND? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" Esme screamed.

"NOT REALLY!" I shouted up the stairs. I hear a growl and a sigh.

"Yeah Clo, I'm going, I'm going." Andy said as he walked out of the door. I smile to myself as I hear Zack and Alex fighting in the kitchen.

"Chloe Aidan-Charlie Swan get your Vampire Arse up here!" Esme shouted.

"Sorry me and zack and Alex have to meet up with J and Ri somewhere... now right now... BYE!" I ran into the kitchen and draged there werewolf asses out of the kitchen and too the front door. We jumped into my jeep and I sped out of the drive far away from that house, Esme's gonna kill me, !. 'Jingle balls, Jingle Balls Jingle all the way...' That's esme now, what? I like the ring tone it annoys her.

"Put it on loud speaker." I whispered to them, Zack does.

"CHLOE AIDAN-CHARLIE SWAN! I HATE YOU, AND YOU ZACKHARY STEVEN MERRICK AND YOU ALEXENDER WILLAM GASKARTH, WHY I THOUGHT YOU WERE CUTE I DON'T NO!" Esme shouted through the phone.

"I know you love me really,BYE!"

Zack's P.O.V.

Came flashing up on my phone. Why de fuck is edward 'the dickface' Cullen phoneing me.

"WHAT!DO!YOU!WANT!" I screamed into the phone.

"Well I wanted to talk to Chloe."


End file.
